DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract): Electrophysiologic recording provides inexpensive and non-invasive monitoring of human physiological function. With our technology, a dense array of 64, 128, or 256 electrodes can be applied in a few minutes, allowing electroencephalographic (EEG) recording in emergency and intensive care settings. Unfortunately, EEG recordings in demanding clinical settings are often contaminated by patient movement, which creates artifactural electrochemical signals through the movement of electrolytic ions at the electrode surface. These motion artifacts could be minimized if an ion-permeable membrane were interposed between the electrode and the skin-electrolyte interface. This Phase I project propose a novel superionic sodium membrane laminar electrode that would minimize motion artifacts, require no skin abrasion, and provide excellent electrophysiological recording for extended monitoring. Based on our promising pilot data, we will perform prototype fabrication of sodium superionic conducting (NASICON) electrodes in which the superionic ceramic is bonded to a silver-silver chloride electrode surface. The prototype superionic sensors will be interdigitated in the Geodesic Sensor Net with conventional Ag/AgCl electrodes, and EEG data acquisition will be conducted under various conditions and over varying periods of time to quantify the EEG quality and artifact resistance of new sensors in relation to EEG data from conventional recordings. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE